Froline Diaries
by gathrun
Summary: I have made a deal with my billionaire grandpapa to win the love i have always wanted, and none of you prince and princess-like blockages are ever gonna stop me!
1. Teaser

nope. don't own GA.

---

**A Sudden Turn**

"Come out! Where are you?"

The door burst wide open and a small but poised brunette came storming past the shocked maids who absentmindedly got glued along doorframe.

"Where is he?!"

"I tell you, Jewel, please stop at once. Please, His Respectable Grizzly is sleeping," the alert footman murmured as he walked backwards, trying to comfort the blazing brunette who maneuvered passed him invincibly, "Lady Jewel-"

"Let me through, Alfred! And for once! Quit with that ridiculous nickname!!!" she babbled with a quick jerk of her elbow.

"Pardon me, Lady Jewel but-"

But no matter how much pleading the old butler did, she had fought all her way through the false doors that led to the masters bedchamber.

"Bang!" sounded the final door as it echoed in the dimly lit room. By here the maids and the butler had finally given up with the persistent brunette.

"Grandpapa! Where are you?!" she panted as she slightly leaned along the doorframe.

The room was huge but crammed with different relics which stated the owner's taste for medieval art and formality. Huge old murals of knights and castles hung along its walls; old mosaics of kings and sculptures of philosophers of different sizes occupied its multiple corners and a huge four-poster bed stood giant among them all at the farthest wall from the entryway. A huge lump shifted beneath the covers, but immediately stopped as if it had just sensed the presence of an intruders.

After an awkward silence with only the little brunette's pants echoed the room, the thick sheets moved a bit, revealing a yawning skinny old man still snuggled under the spell of a half sleep. "Oh my dear little Jewel... What brings you here?"

"YOU!" she pointed her index accusingly as she charged the bed, "Explain why my clothes, hats and shoes are stripped off my cabinets! Why a couch is waiting for me downstairs and why a blonde-haired gay old man and a stoic lady of my age are waiting for me at the sitting room and just explained bizarre things about my three-month planned transfer and why you haven't spoken anything to me within those THREE MONTHS!!! GRANDPAPA!!!!!" she huffed, her face turning all red with confusion and fury.

By this moment she had reached the end of the bed, gripping the endboard until her knuckles grew pale,

"And you just plan to get rid of me without even getting up from that molded bed?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"Lady Jewel, we are sure His Respectable Grizzly is well equipped of the proper expla-" he the old man on the bed motioned his hand.

"Forgive me, My Lord Grizzly."

At this, all the rest took their leave with the little brunette and the old man left in the room.

He slowly lifted his gaze from the closed door to the firm but petite figure which had been standing still but shaking all this time, her eyes evident of the mixed confusion, anger and curiosity. "How come you haven't changed into your proper clothing?" he asked, looking away as he set his foot along the floor beside the bed, "I am sure your ride is due within a few minutes."

His voice was low but loud and firm as he slowly stood up and tightened his robe. With his standing position, he didn't appear skinny at all. Instead, he w as a dark bear with a grim expression out of the sheer disturbance he received from his sleep.

"I demand an explanation," she answered firmly, "Why has this been all so sudden?"

After a long while of silence, the old man slowly paced towards the window and began. "Look at yourself." he cast her a firm look with a shadow of disgust, "Clad in those filthy riding boots, trousers and a shirt that was fit and sewn for a man!" his glare traced her from her dusty shoes to her disheveled hair, "You know very well of our family's reputation, and yet you have brought me shame all in the whole Rudingerfort with your unladylike ways! Shaming me and remaining ill-bred, escaping your tutors to chase rabbits with an undesirable man who-"

"Ruka? How had he-"

"And to address such commoner with such familiarity!" his look was fierce as his canines showed threateningly.

The brunette gripped the sides of her shirt, "He is my friend and being a commoner is not a shame to be uttered with that disgusted face!"

"In a year you shall become a _woman_, and yet you waste your time with the horses and making close contact with the irrelevant sort!" this time, his grey eyes had shown a slight sparle of red, but once he had caught himself, he breathed calmly and looked away. "Six years had been too much filled with your mischief. I am upon the attempt of disowning you and it shall become visible once you fail me this one last time. "

Her look hung on the blankets as her brows meet still, still not getting much of the puzzle pieces laid before her. (Sigh, yeah yeah... She still quite slow in this fic.)

"I still do not understand a thing."

Her grandfather hid a vein pop as he sighed, "Not to mention your low intellectual quotient! Well let me put this clear and straight."

He paused as their eyes met.

"Mikan Sakura. I have arranged to send you away to an elite school in Paris where you are to become a woman!"

Mikan stood wobbly upon the statement that her dear old billion-dollar worth grandfather had just said without pause. It had caught her way off guard that she didn't even notice him walk passed her and out the door.

Yeah she knew how often times she had shamed her grandfather; in school, parties and even in formal ceremonies. But, never had it occurred to her that a day would come he'd go this far as threatening to disown her. She had grown with her grandpapa by her side since she was small and fear struck her on how this could be possible when he was strict on making sure she was always safely by his side.

"There has to be a reason for this!" she thought bitterly, "Grandpapa... I know you wouldn't. Couldn't...but why?"

"In exchange of this," her grandfather's voice suddenly surprised her from her back, "I believe you will not regret my bargain."

Mikan slowly turned to her back, facing her grandfather with a solemn and curious look.

"Once you have succeeded in this little fit. I shall grant you my will," he paused and closed his eyes, " and the freedom on whoever man you choose to marry...Even if it is the heart of that horse boy you desire."

He could've sworn she saw a tiny spark in her eyes after he mumbled the last sentence. And with confidence that she was sure to agree, he left the room without her reply.

---

Atop a hill, under a young tree, a little swallow perched gently along the grass and hopped daintily until it reached his lap.

The blond-haired boy's usual response would have been to return this affectionate move by either patting the little thing's head or cupping it on his palms and letting it peck on his bare fingers. But this time, he wasn't even paying attention but just glanced blankly at the back of the girl of her dreams, not ignoring but missing the presence of the bird beside him.

"The sky will still be the same, and as well as this place., " she paused and tucked her hair behind her right ear, "and even you. Nothing will change. I hope nothing ever will until my return." By this time she had faced him as she leaned on her left hand.

"The sky changes and so as this place around us, Sakura. If you'd only looked closely... the least, paid attention to class since it was discussed loads of times by Mr. Takefumi."

"Nogi you meanie! How could you joke around even in this time when i'm about to..." she wailed childishly as she shook his shoulder, but trailed off at what her jerking had done.

"Everything will change... Might change." A tear rolled down Ruka's left cheek. "everything else," And after that, more streamed at the sides of his eyes, but his usual faint smile remained as he spoke gently, "But I will wait. If I have to stay as stone here until you come back. or this tree here may grow old and whither with the grass... I will stay and wait for you."

"Ruka, I, " but she couldn't find any words to say until she felt Ruka's lips gently cover hers.

The kiss was gentle, innocent, but filled with longing and Ruka's unspoken love. Through it Mikan felt the years how her best friend Nogi-kun had silently wished to be more than just a friend by her side, his warmth and gentle protection. But that sweet long kiss unlocked the tears Mikan thought she could hold until she was safe out of no one else's worrying eye. She never thought this bold move which turned a once shy and reserved boy into a man. could greatly affect her teen-aged heart that the simple tears turned into sobs and ended with a noisy cry.

"When I'm out there, I will miss Ruka's words...voice...hands." sob, " Ruka's hug. Ruka's comforting smile." sob, "I will learn and become a woman as fast as I could and I promise. I will show everyone. I will please everyone-Grandpapa... Alfred... you."

"Lady Jewel!!!Lady jewel!!!" voices from afar echoed in the wide open space. and this sent Mikan's heart to sting as she locked her eyes with her longtime friend.

She knew it was time to go. To leave. but she couldn't find the words, no she knew the words... but she couldn't let them out her lips. She couldn't say goodbye. She was afraid that after she stepped down the hill, what had just happened wasn't real after all. And at the same time, she wished time would stop at this moment and she wouldn't have to leave this boy's side.

"Lady Jewel!!!"

Mikan's thoughts were disturbed, not by the voices that were nearing by the minute, but by Ruka's face again nearing hers.

"Could this be the second time?" Mikan thought with a blush that darkened at the beat of her heart as she closed her eyes.

"With your absence my heart shall remain frozen," she almost jumped at the sound of his voice, his lips almost touching her ear, " and I shall await that moment when your second kiss will thaw it back."

---

Hello guys! well, special thanks to mr first reviewer, i kind of revised this story as far as my busy mind could go. sheesh, do you think this fic will be going somewhere? R&R

anyway, will simply drop it if no one's much interested

Next:

Natsume comes into the picture.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter One: **

An Unexpected Encounter

* * *

**oSoSoSoSoSoSo**

_ Upon passing the first admission ceremony I, __**Mikan Sakura**__ am now nearly a student of the Elite Alice Academy. _

_ However, to be fully admitted, I understand that I have to abide with certain rules of this school, and that is... before I am to be considered a full Elitean, I am bound to pay my respects and grant the wish of each of the sons of the school's twelve lords, ...and a single distaste of even just one of the twelve, entails me to drop my application and be dismissed from Elite Alice Academy in eternity. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I understand the need of complying with the respectful school's requirements; therefore I am affixing my signature as a sign of consenting to EVERYTHING written on this slip._

**oSoSoSoSoSoSo**

* * *

---

"Dr. Hatori Sohma," Mikan slowly whispered to herself as a tall and lean man entered swiftly in the room.

"On behalf of the principal, I welcome you to the Academy, Miss Sakura," the bespectacled man named Hatori said with a flick of formality, "I am here to deliver this instruction slip to you. It'll explain the mechanics of the school's initiation."

"Wha? EH? I-initiation?"

He gave a quick nod as he handed the slip to the blank faced Mikan.

"B-but nobody in the admission said anything about an initiation-"

"Listen for I shall make this fast. At the end of the slip is a space for your mark. You are advised to read that slip to the very end before affixing your signature. Once you have agreed to all of the conditions, the initiation shall formally begin," he paused to glance at the drooling Mikan, "Excuse me, Miss?"

Mikan sat with a thunderstruck look on her face as she scanned the contents of the parchment. How could her grandfather put her into such school where an initiation of slavery has to be involved before she could officially be admitted? Bizarre thoughts whizzed in the little brunette's mind as worldly thoughts lurked wildly in her nut head.,"What would I do if they'd dare me to do something I couldn't do? Then I'd be deported back to Japan," Ruka's disapproving face flashed in her mind's eye, "That clever grandpa! He could've told me about this test!"

"Don't worry Ruka I shall become a woman no matter what and I shall never let this initiation ruin our marriage!!!" It was too late when Mikan realized she had screamed her last thoughts. Worst, she found herself atop her desk, her hand fixed with a "fight on" sign.

The dark haired teacher coughed and continued as Mikan scrambled off her seat, "The results of this initiation will be forwarded to the student body, who shall decide which class you are to belong. The sooner you get done with the task, the better classes and schedules you get"

Mikan glanced down at the scripted statements and had a sweat-drop when the shoe mark at the side of the paper reminded her of how absent-mindedly she yelled her battle cry and how unlady-like she had acted in front of a teacher. "Ruka," she thought as she picked up a pen and gently wrote..

_______Mikan Sakura__________

---

Mikan danced dreamily as the scene of her usual hobby of running along the fields with Ruka flashed in her mind. Sighing, she glanced at the copy of the contract on her hands.

"After a year, I shall be marveling at my signature, in our marriage contract..." Mikan blusehd at her silly thought as she twirled herself again along the corridor. Unfortunately, her dreamy thoughts were disturbed.

_"Each prince will be perfectly recognized since the corridors may contain pictures of them. However, sham photos might confuse you. Piece of advice, each true prince has a tattoo of the school's seal found anywhere in his body. You'll only be able to attend class once you finished to the very last prince. You might as well start now." Coldly, the dark haired teacher(who didn't even formally introduce himself to her) left the room and closed the door behind him. "Godspeed." she heard him from the other side, followed by light footsteps. _

"Like what you see?"

The low but husky voice woke the little brunette from her trance... after a few blinks; the image of reality slowly cleared and in her dim vision, she was face to face with a silvery haired boy who happened to be...

NAKED.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Mikan screamed to the top of her lungs as she lounged herself to scurry the opposite way, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry---" but an image made her halt and dart her eyes down at his chiseled abs.

"D-d-dra," she stuttered with wide eyes.

"Go on, say it. Taylor Lautner's got nothing to say when he sees these babies. And I'm just sixteen, a year earlier huh," he stated matter of factly as he crossed his arms before his chest, as if he was used to getting scrutinized without clothes on.

"Eh?" the ever slow and idiotic Mikan (who got occupied by the black tattoo covering the skin around his navel) looked up at him and the smirk on his face made her recall the situation they were in, and again... she screamed.

---

"My Lord Grizzly, the Great Lion has arrived," Alfred stated with a slight slant of his body.

The old man, Mikan's grandfather, slowly rose from his bed and attempted to fix himself, but the guest had already welcomed himself in even before Alfred could attend to him.

"Kyouta, my dearest friend," the guest, also an old man of his late fifties, swiftly entered with a cane. The head of his cane shined with a golden lion, threatening to break free.

"Takishiro, my best friend, I have-" his sarcasm was cut by low and heavy coughs.

"My, my... you've grown quite old," The tall man sat comfortably on the sofa, shifted the weight on his cane and glanced back at the man who didn't bother vacate his bed "And quite broke, too. You haven't sent for any physician for some time. You should change your pseudonym to Meager Dog."

"I still vie you for Grand Hog. You never cease to meddle with other people's records."

The Great Lion chuckled at his friend's retort, "Not records, Lord Grizzly, but... you can't deny there are talks-"

"What brings you here?"

The interrupted man smirked, "Well let's cut to the chase. The gloomy silence of the manor tells me your little cherry blossom isn't around? You have quite responded fast to my letter, Kyouta."

"That is not cutting to the chase, Takishiro," the atmosphere between them changed a bit as Kyouta showed a grim expression, "Of everything else I have, why my granddaughter? That-is being direct."

---

:"I'm very sorry I didn't mean to see your-no, I don't mean I saw it, but well... I didn't know I had strayed into the boy's dormitory, oh but really meant to go here-no-I didn't ... well yes but that was so I can see the twelve princes and you just happened to be one of them, and I saw the dragon tattoo seal of the school and oh but first I didn't really intend to bust in the locker roomfff-!" Mikan was babbling her thoughts loudly that the "already-clothed" boy silenced her with his forefinger.

"Noisy!" he said shortly, leaned back on the sofa and turned on the flat screen TV with an expensive looking remote, "I get it, you're new here and you're under the test of finding us princes."

"Eh?"

"Hn?" he mumbled, a howalon fluff between his lips. He wasn't even looking at her.

"You're not mad?"

"I am so I won't be sharing howalons."

Mikan sat at the sofa in awe and in silence. This man was unbelievable. She had obviously just committed a mortal sin by seeing him naked, but here he was, munching a cookie and was lazily watching cartoons. And not sharing howalons was her only punishment?

"Just that? You aren't going to report me or something?"

"Are you asking me for punishment after you saw me naked?" He asked back, now looking at her.

She slowly nodded, "You must be restraining yourself since I'm a lady and you're trying to show respect. Ruka said the true way to respect a lady in cases like this is to give her punishment if she does something incorrect. That way it would be fair."

"Fine," he locked his eyes with hers and turned the TV off with the remote, "Let's take your clothes off shall we?"

In a second, he was on top of her, reaching for her first button, but Mikan hurriedly blocked his hand, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Respecting your rights to proper punishment," he dodged her hand and made another grab which Mikan had successfully blocked again.

"This is not what I meant!"

"Well, I'm just merging what your Ruka said with what Natsume said. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. You saw mine? Then show me yours."

"What? No, no way. And who's Natsume?"

"Then who's Ruka?"

Ruka's face quickly flashed in Mikan's mind. Her poor Ruka, waiting selflessly and faithfully for her. Her dreams would be shattered from this moment and she wouldn't have the face to look at him when she goes back home. Oh she couldn't bare think of how he'd react when he finds...

"The hell, Youichi," A stray nonchalant voice echoed the room, "What's so noisy?"

"Yo, Natsume," Youichi answered with both arms resting between Mikan's head, "Just teasing some girl. Hey are those howalons for me?"

It was just then when the raven haired boy noticed a figure lying limply on the sofa his roommate had just vacated, "Oh yeah? Teased her so much she fainted?"

From the door, he couldn't really see anything but the pillows, but once he took a few steps in, what he noticed made his head fume a little, "How many times should I tell you to stay away from..."

"Brunettes?" Youichi finished when his companion's voice trailed off. Oh, he was already uncovering the box of howalons, "Hey? Why're you suddenly so silent?"

Natsume froze along his tracks for a moment for he couldn't believe his eyes as they travelled along the girl's auburn locks, but when he recalled Youichi's presence, he tried to fix out his stoic face as he towered above her.

From the single sofa across him, Youichi noticed his closeness and suddenly stopped from gobbling his treat, "Oi, not too close."

Natsume grunted, "What's her name?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't asked her, yet." Funny how he asked about some girl's name. Could he be that obsessed with brunettes? Youichi thought.

"I'll shower first," Youichi said playfully after he shrugged the previous thought, "In case she wakes up, don't you dare make a move. Hyuuga, Natsume. That one's mine."

Natsume's head snapped back at him, but he was gone. Slowly, he paced to his desk at the far end of the huge room and quickly searched for something, "How?" he thought, "Why?"

His rummaging hands slowed down when he found his six-year-old wallet... little by little, he opened it and glanced down at a very old picture of three people, "Why are you here?"

_Mikan._

_

* * *

  
_

Hello there, I hope this chapter is long enough to draw in some curious people out there... Sorry if Natsume came in a little late.


End file.
